


pretty, girl

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Jiwon isn’t a partier, not without reason anyway. She’d just as much prefer to play video games in nothing but a big T-shirt and drink cheap beer. But, it’s Hanbin’s birthday and she promised to go out to the club.A Junbob gender swap fic.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	pretty, girl

Jiwon is feeling herself. She admires her figure in the mirror, pouting her lips. She so rarely dresses up, she forgets she can look like this. The black dress clings to her in all the right ways, breast and ass accentuated. She turns, looking at her ass. Perfect. 

Jiwon isn’t a partier, not without reason anyway. She’d just as much prefer to play video games in nothing but a big T-shirt and drink cheap beer. But, it’s Hanbin’s birthday and she promised to go out to the club. He’s waiting in the living room with the rest of the gang. 

She checks her makeup one last time and flips her hair over her shoulder. It’s as good as it’s going to get, and it’s good. 

“Took you long enough,” Hanbin says from where he’s thrown himself on the couch, leg thrown over the arm. 

“Perfection takes time,” Jiwon says, blowing him a kiss. 

“Gag,” Jinhwan says, eyeing Jiwon from the kitchen counter. Jiwon winks at the other woman. 

“Where’s Donghyuk?” Jiwon asks, ready to go. 

“Present and accounted for,” He says stepping out from the bathroom behind her. 

“Let’s go celebrate the birthday boy then,” Jiwon says, grabbing her purse.

They pile into a taxi, laughing like they’re drunk already. 

The club is dark, bright lights sparking over the dance floor, leaving the rest of the club in shadows. Jinhwan secures them a table, and Jiwon sits next to her as Hanbin and Donghyuk go for drinks. 

Jiwon isn’t sure how much later someone brings up dancing, but they’re all happily buzzed on the side of drunk and she readily agrees. They’re making their way to the dance floor when Jiwon sees her. 

She’s the opposite of Jiwon in all ways physical. She’s tall and thin, no curves. Her hair curls around her chin and she’s wearing a red pleather mini skirt with a blank tank top. She looks nervous and that’s what solidifies Jiwon’s desire to approach her. She waves off Jinhwan and makes her way towards the mystery girl. 

“You okay?” She asks as softly as she can over the thumping bass. The girl jumps just slightly and Jiwon smiles. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you,” she says, laying a reassuring hand on the girl’s arm. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the girl falters. 

“But?” Jiwon asks. 

The girl lets out a shaky laugh when Jiwon sees right through her. “I don’t do this very often and I lost my friends and I don’t know what I’m doing,” she admits. 

“What you’re doing is coming over here with me. I’m going to buy you a drink, and then we’re going to go dance and we’ll find your friends later, deal?” Jiwon says, already leading her towards the bar. 

“Okay,” she agrees, seeming a bit flustered. 

“What do you want to drink?” Jiwon asks, securing them seats at the bar. 

“Whiskey is fine,” the girl says, still nervous but slowly relaxing. 

“I’m Jiwon,” Jiwon says, sticking her hand out. The girl takes it. 

“I’m Junhoe,” she says, a small smile finally gracing her face. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jiwon says, smiling back as their drinks are set on the counter. They clink their glasses and knock back their shots. 

“Come dance with me,” Jiwon says, sliding off the stool, and holding out her hand. Junhoe looks nervous for just a second before taking it and following Jiwon onto the crowded floor. 

Miraculously, they find Jiwon’s friends. “Who’s this?” Hanbin asks, shouting over the music, raising an eyebrow. 

“Junhoe, and she’s mine so hands off,” Jiwon yells, sticking her tongue out and Junhoe laughs. 

Jiwon wraps an arm around Junhoe’s waist and pulls her close, and they both begin to move to the beat. Their bodies are perfectly synchronized with the push and pull of the music. Junhoe lays an arm over Jiwon’s shoulder and they let themselves get lost in the heat of the crowd. 

Junhoe isn’t sure when they started kissing but she’s surprisingly convinced that she started it. But Jiwon doesn’t seem to mind as Junhoe laces her fingers in Jiwon’s hair and kisses her deeply, their bodies still grinding. 

It’s 2am before they know and the music dies down and the lights come back up. To Jiwon, Junhoe looks even more stunning in the light, hair mussed and lips kiss swollen. Her brown eyes are wide as reality sinks back in, the anonymity of the night slipping away. 

Jiwon pulls her in for another kiss. “Don’t overthink it and please say you’ll come home with me.”

“My friends,” Junhoe starts before shaking her head and pulling out her phone and tapping keys rapidly. She shoves her phone back in her bag. “Let’s go,” she decides, and Jiwon grins, all teeth as she leads Junhoe towards the door. 

They all pile into Hanbin’s car, Hanbin taking the wheel. He has never been much of a drinker, he just likes to dance. It’s cramped with an extra person in the car, but they’re drunk and high on life and no one really cares. 

Hanbin drops them at Jiwon’s apartment complex, and she leans forward to the front seat to smack a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of the car. 

“Have fun,” Jinhwan says, waving her hand with a knowing grin on her face, causing Junhoe to flush red. 

Jiwon laughs and shuts the car door, leading Junhoe inside and past the doorman who greets her. She takes Junhoe’s hand and they enter the elevator. It’s only two floors up thank god, because Jiwon is turned on and can’t keep her eyes off Junhoe. 

The apartment is dark, but Jiwon clicks the light on, illuminating the space. “You need anything?” She asks, pulling Junhoe to her. 

“You?” Junhoe says shyly, face going pink again, and Jiwon is starting to love it. 

“Yes ma’am,” Jiwon says, before pushing up to kiss Junhoe. She guides her backwards until Junhoe is pressed between Jiwon and the wall. Jiwon sucks and nips at Junhoe’s lower lip. Junhoe opens to her and lets Jiwon lick into her mouth with a little moan. 

They wind up with Junhoe’s leg between Jiwon’s, and Jiwon riding Junhoe’s thigh as they kiss. 

“God,” Jiwon breathes as they break apart. “I want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Junhoe whimpers as Jiwon sucks at her neck. 

“Come on, bedroom,” Jiwon says, taking Junhoe’s hand and pulling her into the bedroom, turning the light on. She gives Junhoe a look. “I need you out of those clothes,” she says. 

They laugh together as Junhoe struggles out of her skirt, and Jiwon pulls Junhoe’s tank top over her head. She’s not wearing a bra and Jiwon’s mouth waters. Junhoe unzips Jiwon’s dress and Jiwon lets it fall to the floor, stepping out of it. She unclasps her bra, and pulls her underwear off, watching Junhoe do the same thing. 

And then they’re naked and Jiwon can feel the ache between her legs. She pulls Junhoe back in for another kiss, before pushing her towards the bed. “Lay down,” Jiwon says, waiting for Junhoe to comply before crawling on the bed next to her. 

She kisses Junhoe deeply, her fingers tracing the ridges of her face, trailing across her jaw and down her neck. She skims across her collarbones and down her chest, getting a nipple between her fingers, and rolling it. Junhoe’s first moan is swallowed by Jiwon’s kiss. So she breaks away, needing to hear that sweet voice. Her kisses follow the path set by her fingers until she’s taking Junhoe’s other nipple into her mouth, and this time her cry is loud and clear. She squirms under Jiwon’s ministrations, rubbing her thighs together. She can feel herself getting wet already. 

Jiwon laughs against her skin, kissing her way down Junhoe’s body, lips kissing across ribs and hipbones, tongue dipping into Junhoe’s bellybutton. Junhoe half moans half laughs, squirming and Jiwon smiles. 

She spreads Junhoe’s legs, crawling between them. Junhoe shivers and Jiwon kisses up the inside of her thighs, her hand rubbing the outside soothingly. Junhoe’s hips move of their own accord, knowing what’s coming next and feeling desperate for it. 

She gasps at the first touch of Jiwon’s fingers, spreading her open. And she flushes at being so exposed. But Jiwon doesn’t seem to mind as she leans in, and drags her tongue up Junhoe. 

“Oh,” Junhoe breathes, hands fisting in the sheets as Jiwon dives in. Her first few strokes are broad before she focuses on Junhoe’s clit, lapping at it. Junhoe cries out, one of her hands sliding through Jiwon’s hair. 

Jiwon wraps her lips around Junhoe’s clit and sucks, drawing a choked off moan from the other woman. She brings her fingers up to feel Junhoe’s wetness, before pushing them in. She begins to pump them as she sucks and laps at Junhoe’s clit. 

Junhoe is riding her hand almost immediately, matching Jiwon’s thrusts. Her fists clench and unclench in the sheets. “Fuck, fuck. Just like that,” she whimpers, and Jiwon obliges, hand moving faster as she fucks Junhoe towards her orgasm. 

It doesn’t take much to push Junhoe over the edge, and she comes, legs clamping around either side of Jiwon’s head. Jiwon doesn’t mind, only continues to fuck her through it. She wishes lightly that she could see Junhoe’s face as she came, but she plans on making her come again and again. 

Jiwon pulls away only when Junhoe whimpers from overstimulation. Her legs go slack when Jiwon lets up and sits up to admire her handiwork. 

Junhoe looks like she was born to be worshipped, hair spread across the pillow, and cheeks pink as her chest heaves as she comes back down. And Jiwon thinks it’s a view she wouldn’t mind seeing every night. 

“Come here,” Junhoe pants, and Jiwon crawls up the bed, settling on Junhoe’s side. Junhoe pulls her closer, and in for a passionate kiss. Junhoe lets her hands wander across Jiwon’s body, squeezing her breasts as they kiss. Jiwon pushes into her touch, moaning into the kiss. Junhoe gets braver, her hand sliding down Jiwon, until it’s between her legs. Junhoe pulls one of Jiwon’s legs over her, and slides two fingers across Jiwon’s slit. 

“So wet,” Junhoe says, before pulling on Jiwon’s lower lip with her teeth. Jiwon just whines, her hips already searching for friction. Junhoe slips two fingers inside her easily, and Jiwon lets out the cutest whine, burying her face in Junhoe’s neck. She shamelessly fucks herself on Junhoe’s hand as the other woman twists her fingers so her thumb is pressing against Jiwon’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Jiwon cries out.

“Just like that,” Junhoe says, her fingers meeting Jiwon’s rhythm. Jiwon’s lips find the crook of Junhoe’s neck, and she sucks at it, worrying a mark into the tan skin there. She whimpers as Junhoe rubs at her clit. She’s painfully close to coming, and she tilts her head up for a kiss, and Junhoe gives it to her, licking into her mouth, and picking up the speed of her hand.

Jiwon comes with a cry, body going stiff, and mouth falling open, her body twitching slightly. Junhoe kisses her through it, her fingers slowing but still moving, until Jiwon comes down from her high, her hand on Junhoe’s wrist. Junhoe pulls her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth and sucking on them. Jiwon groans, and leans in to kiss Junhoe again.

They lazily make out for a while, drifting in and out of sleep.

“Stay the night?” Jiwon whispers, and Junhoe nods, cuddling into Jiwon’s arms.

Jiwon hopes she’ll stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts forever. i wasn't sure if anyone would want to read it, but here it is!


End file.
